


Aubade

by BIGHANK (piano_fire)



Series: 300 Followers Ficlet Requests [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, They're so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/pseuds/BIGHANK
Summary: Just another soft, lovely morning where Hank enjoys waking up next to his husband.





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> For [Bun!](https://twitter.com/bunsafeforwork)  
> Who wanted:  
> "hankcon marriage fic pls 😭 just soft and warm hankcon in love"
> 
> Enjoy!

Hank grumbles and rubs his eyes as the early morning light hits his face. He attempts to sit up, only to stopped by the warm weight on his chest. He cracks an eye open just enough to see his husband still peacefully in stasis, blue LED pulsing lazily. The sun bathes Connor in a bright gold light, the glow reflecting off his porcelain skin in an ethereal manner. 

Over the years Hank had greatly improved his sleep schedule, but it was still a treat whenever he managed to wake up before Connor. He loves seeing him in his most relaxed and vulnerable state, it felt sacred in a way; Like God himself gifted him a glimpse of heaven. 

Connor makes a small sound before his eyes flutter open, immediately flicking to Hank. He shifts so he’s sitting up, flashing Hank a soft smile.

“Morning, doll.” Hank rasps, reaching out to brush a stray curl from Connor’s eyes. 

Connor giggles and leans in to kiss Hank’s cheek. “Good morning, my love.” 

Hank sighs contentedly, wrapping an arm around Connor and pulling him close. He rests his head on his shoulder.

“What did you want to do today?” Connor murmurs. 

Hank hums. “Laying in bed all day sounds fantastic.” 

He chuckles. “We did that yesterday.” 

“So? I’d lay in bed with you forever if I could, baby.” 

Connor snorts, pulling back to meet Hank’s eyes. “I certainly wouldn’t be upset if we did that, but it’s a beautiful day today. I was thinking we could take Sumo out and walk around the park for a little while?” 

Hank reaches up to cup Connor’s cheek in his hand, and smiles as he leans into it like a cat. “We can do whatever you’d like, honey. Maybe we can even stop by that dog bakery and pick a little something up for him, yeah?”

“That sounds perfect.” Connor beams. He leans in to plant a kiss on Hank’s forehead before swinging himself off the bed. He’s wearing nothing but one of his old t-shirts which is much too big for him, slipping off his shoulder to expose his collarbone. It just barely covers his ass, and it’s hard not to stare. At the door frame he stops briefly and turns to flash Hank a mischievous smirk, fully aware of the effect he has on the older man. 

Hank shakes his head and reluctantly pulls himself out of bed, taking a moment to stretch. He retrieves his wedding band from the side table and slips it on, grinning at the way it glints in the sunlight. He can already smell Connor’s telltale cooking wafting throughout the house, so he wastes no time heading to the kitchen.

It became a part of their routine to cook breakfast together, even though Connor can’t eat. But despite that he enjoys it as a hobby and a way to feel closer to Hank. They’ve been keeping up with the tradition since before they were even engaged, and Hank can’t imagine his mornings any different now.

He sidles up behind Connor and wraps his arms around his waist, earning a soft chuckle from his beloved. He kisses his neck and nuzzles into it, causing Connor to purr in response. 

“You’re distracting me.” Connor scolds playfully. 

“Tragic.” Hank hums. He gives Connor a chaste kiss on the cheek before pulling away to prepare some scrambled eggs. 

\---

It’s a beautiful Spring day in Detroit. There are rainbows of flowers blooming as far as the eye can see, petals occasionally floating through the breeze. Hank and Connor walk with their arms linked, watching Sumo happily as he takes in all the new scents of the season. It’s quiet for a while, just two husbands enjoying one another’s presence. But then Connor speaks.

“This reminds me of our wedding.” Connor whispers in awe. 

Hank remembers how insistent Connor was on having a Spring wedding. He loved the symbolism of rebirth; A sign of a new era. It was the best decision they’d ever made.

He can see the day so clearly; They were married outdoors, with Lake Eerie as their backdrop. There was a slight chill in the air, being early March, but the flowers were in full bloom and the trees were singing with new life. Connor looked heavenly striding down the aisle in his pale blue tuxedo, glowing from all the joy he’d been feeling in that moment. 

As all the guests left for the reception, Hank and Connor took a moment to walk along the lake, just the two of them. He remembers how some stray petals of a nearby crepe myrtle tree got caught in Connor’s thick curls, so he tenderly brushed them out. Connor simply laughed, and somehow the sound was even more beautiful that day. 

How lucky he was, to spend his days reminiscing with his husband by his side. 5 years married, together for 7 total. He’s learned to treasure each and every day that he can wake up next to the love his life. Like the Spring, Hank felt like he’d been revived with a new lease on life. It’s something he would eternally be thankful for. 

Hank turns to look at Connor and grins. “It sure does.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've also been doing these things over on twitter called thread fics, which is just how it sounds. A fic written in a thread.  
> They're fun for me to do so if you're looking for any of my other writing, [check out the moment here!](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1086477396918837248)  
> Or just come and talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlGHANK), I love to chat!


End file.
